Vegeta's Blue Rose
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: He sighed softly—hesitantly even—and looked away. He slowly pulled his left hand out from behind his back, blushing all the while. Her cerulean eyes widened in shock and awe. He offered her…a single blue rose. Post Cell Saga Oneshot. R&R! :)


**A/N: **_Alright, this it'd be my second VxB fanfic. It's amazing what you can come up with in Study Hall dB. Anyway, I drew a picture of Vegeta and Bulma and posted it on DA and I wanted to make a one-shot off of it. Hahaha…me and my imagination. I'm not sure if this is a… "masterpiece", but I think it's kinda cute!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, 123Rainstar123, own nothing but the story. _^.^

_Warning: Slightly OOC Vegeta (slightly). You have been warned… (:_

…

Bulma sighed heavily as she brushed her blue tresses away from her face. It had been at least 5 weeks since Gohan had defeated Cell and Future Trunks had gone back to his own time. Peace had finally settled once again on Earth…too _much_ peace.

A certain Saiyan Prince was quieter than usual.

He had been like this for all these 5 weeks; Bulma never heard a single peep out of him. It made her wonder what was going on in the man's head right now. But, then again, Future Trunks _had _mentioned that Vegeta went totally berserk when Cell had shot him in the chest…

But, why would he be so silent?

Sighing for the umpteenth time, the blue-haired woman glanced at her one-year-old son sitting in his highchair. He was practically the spitting image of his father, minus the purple hair and the blue eyes. The little Trunks started pounding his tiny fists on the table impatiently. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile and put a plate of cut-up chicken nuggets and French fries.

"It's still a little hot, sweetie," she said gently. "Eat slowly."

Trunks scowled at her. Bulma laughed, "Ha! Boy, you sure look like your daddy, Trunks!"

"Pa…pa?" Trunks stammered out, looking around hopefully.

Bulma frowned, "Papa's not her right now, sweetie."

"Papa!" the 1-year-old hybrid demanded. Bulma sighed. Vegeta had been avoiding both Trunks and her for awhile now. He never bothered her with training equipment—frankly, he wasn't training at all. And, for some reason, she…missed it.

Unbeknown to the aqua-haired mother, a pair of onyx eyes watched her from the kitchen entrance in the shadows.

Vegeta watched Bulma and Trunks with dull and empty eyes. She was pampering the boy to an extent that should sicken him…should. He didn't really care anymore, with Kakarot gone and Gohan a Super Saiyan Level 2…who cared? The Saiyan Prince's frown saddened and deepened.

Why was Vegeta so quiet since the Cell Games? Well, maybe because he was surpassed by father and son alike, and that was certainly a factor, but…there was... something else… Future Trunks had safely gone back to his own timeline, but, Vegeta still felt…guilty.

He had watched his own son die before his eyes…

* * *

_Kakarot and Cell were gone. It was over. The Z Fighters silently mourned over the loss of their fellow comrade. The bald one went over to comfort Kakarot's son. Vegeta stood there, watching Krillin console the young hybrid. Hmph…sentimental fool… _

_The two walked back over to the group; Krillin was carrying that blonde android. Vegeta told him to destroy her—it—but the former monk said: "She's not all that bad…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind behind them. Everyone turned around to see dust flying everywhere along with crackling lightning._

_The Saiyan Prince gaped in shock and horror. "No…! It…can't be…!"_

"_That…power…!" Trunks gasped._

_A golden beam shot from that said direction. It all happened so fast—it was a blur. A gasp suddenly turned into a pained scream. The whole band of warriors spun around to see Future Trunks lying motionless on the ground._

"_Now, whose scream was that? Ah, yes…Trunks."_

_The warriors returned their gazes to see the villainous monster Cell standing in their midst, surround by an electrical aura. "Surprised to see me?" They were all fear-struck. He's still alive…! How…?!_

_Gohan let out a loud cry as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The boy smirked arrogantly._

"_Something amuse you?" Cell asked suspiciously._

"_I'm glad you're back," Gohan stated._

"…_That so?"_

"_Oh yeah. It was my mistake that made Dad sacrifice himself; it's my fault you put him in that position." He paused and fisted his right hand. "I would've given anything for a chance to do it over again…now I get one!"_

_Cell narrowed his eyes. "Let's see if you have the power to back up your words, kid. Luck won't be on your side this time." Vegeta glared at the android and growled threateningly, until he heard a soft moan from behind. The full-blood glanced over his shoulder in slight apprehension; Yamcha and Tien were doing the same. _

_ Future Trunks' body twitched once and lay still. "Hang on, Trunks!" Yamcha called over. He rain over to the half-Saiyan, kneeling down beside his body. The former desert bandit gasped._

_ "He's dead!"_

* * *

Vegeta closed his eyes, reliving those moments. He had given a furious yell and charged at Cell in a blind rage. His volley of ki blasts did nothing to the monster and Vegeta was easily knocked aside, broken and beaten.

What hurt the most was that he couldn't even avenge his own son's death.

Vegeta sighed softly and trudged back to his old room before the woman saw him.

* * *

"Bulma, dear!" Mrs. Briefs cooed as her daughter came into the garden later that day.

"Hey, Mom," Bulma smiled half-heartedly.

"How're you and Vegeta doing?"

The blue-haired mother frowned slightly and looked down at the grass. "Well…"

"You know, dear," the blonde continued cheerfully, "you and Vegeta should think about getting married sometime!" Bulma's head snapped up in full attention.

"…Wha—huh—?"

"I mean, you're already perfect for each other _and _have a son, but just think if you two were married! Oh! We'd have to plan the whole wedding—what the decorations would be, where the reception would be, the wedding dress—"

"Mother!"

Mrs. Briefs stopped her rambling. "Yes, dear?" she chirped.

Bulma stared down at the grass again. The emerald blades seemed interesting. "I'm…I'm not forcing Vegeta to stay her…not anymore…"

Confusion settled on Mrs. Briefs' features. "How come, sweetie?"

Bulma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mother had always dreamed of planning her wedding one day… "He's unhappy, Mom, ever since Goku died. The only reason he's still here is because I kept asking to. Vegeta loves being free, and staying here, he's not…" Bulma trailed off. Part of her hated herself for saying that.

"Oh…" That was all that came from Mrs. Briefs' mouth.

A silent observer from a tree couldn't believe is ears. Bulma…was letting him go…? Why would she say that? She had nagged to him countless times for him to stay and help her raise their son. Did she really think that he wanted to abandon them all together? She didn't know of the nightmares that plagued her since the Cell Games. He watched as Cell killed Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Future Trunks before his eyes…and he couldn't do anything about it. He avoided her and Trunks in fear that some of his "bad luck" would rub off on them, yet at the same time, he stayed close enough to make sure that nothing would hurt them.

He furrowed his eyebrows in quiet determination. He would show her that he cared for her, in the best possible way that he could.

* * *

Trunks had been put down for a nap, so Capsule Corp was peaceful quiet. Bulma stared out across the city from her bedroom. Of course, this was both her and Vegeta's room, but he had been staying in his old room since Future Trunks left.

She didn't notice the presence behind her, until she heard a soft, deep voice.

"Woman…"

Bulma yelped in surprise and whipped around. "Gosh, Vegeta, you scared me!" The Saiyan with flaming black hair stood—oddly in a shy posture—with his hands behind his back. Bulma cocked her head in puzzlement. She shook her head, remembering what she had to tell him.

"Vegeta…I…I need to tell you something…" She took a deep breath and continued, "I—"

Vegeta removed his right hand from behind his back and slightly raised it for her to stop. Bulma blinked and obeyed. Curiosity got the best of her as she tried to see what he was hiding behind him.

"Vegeta…what's behind your back?"

He sighed softly—hesitantly even—and looked away. He slowly pulled his left hand out from behind his back, blushing all the while. Her cerulean eyes widened in shock and awe. He offered her…a single blue rose.

"I will never leave you…"

Bulma was utterly speechless. Happiness didn't even begin to describe what she felt. A warm smile gradually spread across her face as she gently took the flower from the Saiyan. "Thank you…" She stepped closer and pecked him on the cheek, making his cheeks turn darker. "So…Vegeta…do you think we could get married sometime?"

"Don't push your luck, Woman… …_huhh_… I'll _think _about it…"

Bulma interlocked her right arm with his left. "Say…after I put this in a vase…let's go for a walk."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted.

Bulma smiled again and started to walk back into their bedroom with Vegeta. He'd be back to his normal self soon, maybe in a couple weeks or so. She looked back at her small, delicate gift. A heartfelt gift from Vegeta—now, who would need all those expensive gifts to show his kind of love? What could be better than being his flower?

What could be better than being Vegeta's blue rose?

…

**A/N: **_There ya have it folks! Vegeta and Bulma love! I'm not really sure exactly when they got married though…it was in between Cell and Buu or around that time period, right? But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed my li'l one-shot! Review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
